1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security devices used in the prevention of theft. More particularly, the present invention relates to bottle security devices used in the prevention of theft of bottles and the contents thereof. Specifically, the present invention relates to a bottle security device which is secured to the neck of a bottle.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the field of merchandising that there is great need for the prevention of the theft of various items of merchandise. Many items of merchandise which are likely theft items are contained within bottles. These bottles typically have various types of caps or closures which a thief may remove so that the contents thereof may be stolen or consumed while the thief is inside the store. Thus, there is a need for bottle security devices which will provide an alarm upon an attempted removal of the bottle from the store as well as prevent the removal of the contents from the bottle. Amongst the various types of bottle security devices are those which have a threaded member which threadedly engages the bottle neck itself. Another category of bottle security devices utilize a strap which loops around and is tightly secured to the neck so that the security device cannot be easily removed. A third category of bottle security devices involves those which are neither threaded to the bottle directly or involve the use of a strap secured to the neck but rather have a cap with a cavity therein which slidably receives the top of the bottle neck and is secured thereto so that the security device prevents the removal of the contents from the bottle and also may not be removed from the bottle without a specially configured key absent breaking the bottle or defeating the security device. The present device falls in the third category and provides various improved security features.